reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Legalize.it/Archive 1
Photo Legalize, can you try to find a photo of john weilding the cattlemen revolver? someone deleted the original and replaced it with the real deal, it would be so much help. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 01:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm working my way up to dealing with pics, but if I find something, I'll let you know. : Legalize.it 01:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to but in, but I've done it. The image Dragonhunter is referring to was reuploaded by another user. I reverted the reupload, then deleted it. The image is now the way it previously was. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: By all means, Hobbes; do your job. XD No worries here. :::Legalize.it 02:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blog issues? No, you didn't muck anything up :D Blog posts take a wee bit before they show up under your blogs. If you got to the recent activity page, you'll see that your blog was created. Should be within the hour that it pops up on your profile :) Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: XD That's great! Now you have to leave more messages so more people can see. ;) - JackFrost23 03:15, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Add LOL! Sure you can add me! The more RDR lovers I have as friends (and other female gamers) the merrier! Spawny0908 (talk) 05:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Funny People Hey Leah, Thought I might have something to brighten your day XD Check out my conversation on Deashawnte bo's talk page. You know, the one who came to chat and started calling everyone f*gs. It was really fun talking to him :D Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 19:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) : Glad you enjoyed it :) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 21:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you now qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, no worries. I cut out early because it was 3:00 AM and I wanted to get some rest eventually :P Talk soon, Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Fun, Fun, Fun... LOL, I wake up at 5:30 in the morning, get on the computer because I can't sleep, and look who's left a nice little message for me... Deashawnte Bro XD I swear, some people love to argue... :P (btw, nice talkin today. Sorry I couldn't stick around longer. I got the foolish idea that I was going to get some sleep :D ) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 22:26, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Deashawnte bro The guy hates LyHungViet and trying to anger him in every way he can find. -- Ilan xd 09:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) They should block him for a year -- Ilan xd 09:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations for becoming a Chat Moderator here! -- Ilan xd 15:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod pic THAT CHAT MODERATOR PIC IS BADASS!!! WHERE'D YOU GET IT?!?!?! Spawny0908 (talk) 07:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Legalize I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Muhahaha im back and ur chat moderator spot will be minee after im done wit ur boyfriend lyhungvietchingcong : Ah, cool! Deashawnte has once again used his brilliant mind to come up with another nickname for me! :) : I'll add that to "General Sauce Chicken" and "Rice Bowl" XD XD XD : (btw Deashawnte, you forgot the "h" in ching chong) : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Got a message from this guy too. Not surprised. By the way, Deashawnte, next time, please sigh in the end of your message. -- Ilan xd 04:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Now THAT'S pretty funny. XD ::: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 06:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ilan, there won't be a next time. I banned him permanently. ::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, saw that :) -- Ilan xd 18:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just lettin' ya' know... Hey, there. I told you I'd let you know when I posted the RDR short story, so...I guess I just did =) Check it out and leave a comment!--SAMurai 04:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where'd all the Characters go? It's like Christmas came early this year! Thanks for helping clear up the remaining articles with the "Characters" category. After putting it off for a long time, I was finally tackling one letter a day and had just finished the "F"s, so you saved me twenty days. 2ks4 (talk) 16:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I can't believe I got the interview either! It made my year! Things are fine with me and hope it's good with you! Happy Holidays! Spawny0908 (talk) 01:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help! :S I added a poll to the Sandbox page for testing. Basic format is: First line is the poll question. Remaining Lines are Poll Options First line is the poll question. Remaining Lines are Poll Options Important to note is that wiki formatting does not work within the poll area, so you can't add links, bold, italic, etc. That's why on the latest poll here I added the links before I started the poll tag. If you want to alter the appearance of the poll (colors, bar width, etc.), that's done in the wiki's css file at MediaWiki:Wikia.css (hmmm, except that the DI wiki doesn't seem to have that file, in which case it's probably done in Common.css). I found some tips in this discussion: Customizing the poll, then monkeyed around a while until I stopped making things worse rather than better. The thing with the css pages is that you have to save them, then reload the page you're viewing since there's no option to preview the css changes to a particular page. I was just reading that you can set up your own personal css page that wouldn't affect other users, but I haven't tried that. 2ks4 (talk) 15:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Title for Series of RDR Short Stories Hey, Leah! I'm sending this message out to every registered user who read and reviewed my RDR short story. Before I write any more, I'd prefer to have a title picked out. Check this blog out and vote or comment your own suggestion. Thanks!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 02:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New Story Hey, Leah! I just posted a new story, and I'd like for you to check it out! Also, I've been giving everyone the option to send me a message and tell me if they don't want updates whenever I release a new story, and you can do the same if you like. Thank ya'!--SAMurai | Say wazzup 18:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Signatures? Hey Legal, Was wondering if you could teach me a lesson on signature customization. I really like sam samurais and 2ks4. Thanks, Riley Huntley 12:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey again Legal, I am having trouble with the signature, i have figured out different colors and thinks but when i change name of the link to my talk page, it shows up as plain writing like so: Riley Huntley (Got a question?). When viewing it in my prefences or preview it shows it as a link. Thanks, "Team Grimmie" Riley Huntley Got a question? 00:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quotebox ...yeah, I saw the quoteboxes you were adding and thought, "well, those are a little ... bold." I like the giant quotation marks but I agree the red is a bit much. Maybe bold and white would stand out enough without being overwhelming. 2ks4 (talk) 07:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quotebox To be quite honest, I don't really know what the hell a 'Quotebox' looks like. If you can show me a screenshot of one I might be able to give you an opinion as to whether it's a good idea or not, along with what color I think would go best with the pages. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Admins page Hi Leah, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:08, January 6, 2012 (UTC) AJ 1776 new blog Hi Legalize it' I made a new blog about what your opinion would be if there was a RDR3. Eager to hear your thoughts!! AJ1776AJ1776 02:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Everythings cool. Just celebrating Tet over here. How's wiki administration going? Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 15:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Come As You Are Come as you are, as you were As I want you to be As a friend, as a friend As an old enemy Take your time, hurry up The choice is yours, don't be late Take a rest as a friend As an old Memoria, memoria Memoria, memoria Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach As I want you to be As a trend, as a friend As an old Memoria, memoria Memoria, memoria And I swear that I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun Memoria, memoria Memoria, memoria (No I don't have a gun) And I swear that I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun No I don't have a gun Memoria, memoria : You know this cat? : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 10:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Uhhh... can't say I do. Good song, though. XD :: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 16:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Me gusta You'll probably hate yourself forever for being absent for this, but Mortified Jack returned today, and brought friends. You missed it! Oh, our conversations were grand! We spoke of wondrous things, and shared exquisite videos from the web. You'll be glad to know Joely didn't come this time. He's a jerk. He's been replaced by Kennneth (Kenneth.the.magnificent) but they're not the same person, I swear. Also, there was a mysterious black person (Black.power1) but, again, he wasn't just Jack in disguise. I swear on my honour. And that other one, the pig-guy, he's dead or something. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention when they recited his sad tale. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know what you missed while also guilting you. With my job done, I take my leave. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC)